Hazel Grace On Big Brother
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Hazel Grace will do anything it takes to keep Augustus alive. And if that means that she's in for a summer of competitions and drama in hopes of winning half a million dollars towards his treatment, then so be it. Meanwhile, Augustus is wondering why Hazel left with her last words to him being, "Keep fighting." Will Hazel win, and if so, will that be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

a/n: so, this is my first TFIOS fic. So, please leave me some reviews to let me know what I'm doing right and wrong here. Thanks you guys. So, basically, this story is about Hazel wanting to do everything it takes to save Gus. So what does she do? Leaves him for a summer, with the last words she said to him being, "Keep fighting." Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned TFIOS, but I don't. I also have no rights to Big Brother.

Chapter one: Keep Fighting

Augustus POV

I don't know why Hazel Grace came by earlier this morning, and kissed me, and told me, "I'll be back at the end of the summer, hopefully. Keep fighting Augustus." But apparently, it's the same reason why a nurse is in here, turning on the TV. It's currently six fifty-seven P.M. I ask her what she's doing, and she says, "Don't you want to see your girlfriend?" I'm confused, but let it be. At seven P.M. exactly, a pretty girl with a black dress on appears. "It's a season of Big Brother never seen before…."

What the hell? And then I hear, "They will not be permitted to walk out until they have either been evicted, or have won the half million-dollar prize. And now, let's meet the house guests who have given up their lives, their technology, and their privacy for a shot at 500K."

Pictures of people I don't know fill the screen, and names are announced. I only pay attention to one person. "I'm hazel, I'm eighteen, and I'm from Indianapolis, Indiana." She seems to be confident with what she's doing, and so I decide that she'll be okay. As the show progresses, I realize that Hazel Grace will have a harder time then all of the rest combined. That suspicion is confirmed when the first HOH competition is announced. The contestants have to hang from a wall. And I know that Hazel Grace is not going to pass up the opportunity to get another week of safety. But to my surprise, she lets herself drop from the wall, saying, "I made sure I wasn't in the first five people down, but not in the last five people up either. I don't want a huge target on my back."

Hazel Grace is so much smarter than me. I would've kept fighting until I gave out. She also told us in her little intro speech that she's fighting for the both of our treatments. I feel so blessed to have Hazel Grace in my life. Even though she's not here right now, it feels like she's right next to me, saying, "Keep fighting."

a/n: I kept thinking of ways that hazel could save Gus, and this is what I came up with. I do not own anything about this fic except for Hazel on that show. And, just to clear up any confusion, Hazel and Augustus are a year older. Let me know whether to keep writing. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I'm not sure what time it is. That's a side effect of being on Big Brother. No alarm clock is by the bed to show you what time they're waking you up at. I climb out of bed, and address the camera. "In Indianapolis, when you here sirens like this in the middle of the night, it means someone's been murdered or there's been an accident of some sort. I'm on high alert for this next comp, also a little nervous—no, scratch that, a lot nervous."

We gather in front of a portable TV, and all start questioning why it's there. Usually, there is no television in the BB house, so this must be a weird competition where you have to stay up late to memorize some sort of shit. Game on. I step into the diary room, and start to discuss life in general.

"It's hard not being near the ones I love, but I know that half a million will make a huge dent in treatment costs, and so… yeah…"

I know they'll use that clip, and honestly, I am perfectly fine with that. They can use the clip. I don't really care if they do or not, it's just that I'm really missing Augustus, and I can't write him or anything. Also, there's only ben one HOH comp, so I don't have the option of competing for a letter.

This must be the have have-not com[. I cannot bbe a have not, so I have to memorize everything I possibly can, in order to make this work. We split into teams, and I hear Selena, this one girl on my team, mutter, "It's three thirty in the fucking morning. No way in hell I'm going to try my best right now." We wind up winning that competition.

I manage to escape the chopping block this week, but one of my friends in the house, Courtney, was put up, so we make plans with Hannah, the other member of the house that's name starts with the letter H, and come up with a plan to win the power Of Veto comp.

My chip is drawn, and Courtney gets house-guest choice, and picks Hannah to play with us. This is amazing.

Selena is chosen to be a host, which I couldn't be more happy about. "the name of the game is… Hide and Go Veto! You must go into the house, and you have three minutes to hide your veto card. In the end, the last veto card found will be the winner."

I'm up second, so I run into the house, and up the stairs. I grin as I hop up onto the ledge of one of the bathtubs, and draw back a small compartment I noticed up there. I place my veto card right in the middle of the compartment, and slam it shut, running back out with five seconds to spare. Since I hid second, I'm second to search. I begin talking as I enter the house again. "Okay, so… I reenter the house, and OMFG, someone has thrown shit everywhere, there is trash on the floor, eggs have been smashed against the walls, dishes are everywhere, yep they were pretty thurrow. I'm definitely nominating Daniel next week. My strategy is to search the empty rooms. I'm looking through my dresser, and what do you know? A veto card wrapped in one of my socks. Weird place to hide something, but okay."

Then I'm running out to put my card on the board. The game continues for some time, until eventually,, we get all the cardes rounded up, and names start appearing on the board. "hazel found the first veto card… Will! Hannah found the second veto card… Daniel! Will found the third veto card…. Courtney! It's down to Hannah, Matt, and Hazel. Hannah found the fourth veto card… Matt! Will found the fifth veto card, Hannah! That means Hazel, you have one the golden power of veto!"

I obviously take Courtney down, and Will, the current HOH, puts Selena up in her place. I cannot wait to see Selena get voted out.

;a/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be back three weeks from now with chapter three. See ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
